


El zorro solitario recibe una visita

by redghostcity



Category: Heaven Official's Blessings, Hob - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 1, Fox Spirit Huā Chéng, Huā Chéng Week 2019, M/M, MXTX, Mo Xian Tong Xiu, hcweek2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redghostcity/pseuds/redghostcity
Summary: Desde hace medio siglo, el espíritu zorro Hua Cheng se encuentra encerrado en un templo en medio de la nada por motivo de sus crímenes. Los días transcurren con calma y en soledad, hasta que una noche es visitado por un viajero buscando refugio.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hua Cheng Week 2019





	El zorro solitario recibe una visita

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No hay spoilers del libro!
> 
> Es mi primer trabajo de ficción de este estilo, así que sepan disculpar que la calidad del relato no sea tan buena. Disfruten~

_ “A tu lado me siento seguro.” _

_ Hua Cheng no esperaba escuchar esas palabras nunca en su vida.  _

  
  
  


Él era un ente que vivía de forma pacífica en un templo entre montañas, condenado a permanecer allí debido al poderoso hechizo de un cultivador. Era de esperarse que su existencia en este mundo generase esa clase de reacciones. Después de todo, era un zorro de nueve colas.  Portador de desgracias, instigador de engaños, corrompedor de almas.

Se sentó en la escalinata del templo, colocó una de sus manos debajo de su mentón y se dispuso a mirar el horizonte, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo en el mundo real en ese instante. ¿Habría alguna guerra en curso o la civilización se hallaba en paz? ¿Se habrían creado festividades nuevas o renovado costumbres antiguas?  Vendería su condición de ser sobrenatural a cualquiera para poder ser uno más en la sociedad y ver con sus propios ojos a las personas.

Antes de darse cuenta, el cielo celeste se fundió en naranja y se oscureció.

Caminó entre los árboles, rodeado de luciérnagas que iluminaban su camino. Dado que era un espíritu, no importaba mucho si terminaba perdiéndose. No sufriría físicamente e incluso si lo hiciera a nadie le preocuparía. Nadie se dignaría en otorgarle una mirada, por más breve que fuese. Se detuvo un momento a acariciar las alas de una mariposa que se hallaba posada en una flor blanca.

De repente, escuchó un fuerte sonido.

Consideró por un momento huir pero sabía que la cercanía de alguien o  _ algo _ al templo podría traerle problemas si era descubierto sin poder prepararse con antelación. Además, tenía curiosidad. Hacía ya medio siglo que estaba atrapado en los confines del templo y cada día era una réplica exacta del anterior. Se acercó con cautela al lugar para obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Oyó una voz. Era agradable.

Su curiosidad se acrecentó y se escondió detrás de un árbol para espiar. Contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de qué era esa figura que se hallaba delante de él.  _ Un humano. _

“Otra vez me he perdido.” El individuo suspiró y trazó un círculo con sus pasos alrededor de una carreta. “Efectivamente... está rota.”

Lo dijo casi alegremente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de percances. Como si los viviera de forma diaria.

El Espíritu Zorro dio un paso hacia adelante, ensimismado por el repentino suceso. Para su desgracia, pisó una rama que crujió en medio del silencio absoluto. Se maldijo entre dientes y culpó al humano que lo había hechizado como causante de su estupidez repentina. El hombre no reaccionó de forma exagerada, pero escudriñó el bosque en busca de sombras anormales. No hubo otro ruido y pareció bajar la guardia poco después. 

Hua Cheng respiró con calma y siguió observando.

“Parece que voy a tener que consultar…” El hombre se llevó dos dedos a la sien y cerró los ojos.

Extraño. Ese sujeto era extraño.  Parecía que se estaba comunicando con alguien más por algún medio no común. ¿Tanto había cambiado el mundo en tan poco tiempo? No. Imposible. Este no era un ser humano corriente. De hecho, el espíritu comenzó a dudar de que se tratara de un humano. De pronto, el individuo pareció cortar la comunicación. Lo vió refunfuñar y suspirar.

“A veces olvido que ya no puedo hacerlo. Parece que debo tomar una decisión confiando en mi suerte.”

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, algo había cambiado en su mirada. En ella, Hua Cheng pudo advertir…  _ determinación.  _ El sujeto hizo el ademán de arremangar su túnica blanca, la cual volvió a su estado original ni bien bajó los brazos y avanzó con pasos firmes hacia el interior del bosque.  Por alguna razón, el gesto le había parecido entrañable. Sintió ganas de reir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  Su risa se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que el ser al que seguía se dirigía directo hacia su templo. 

Hua Cheng era un espíritu pero le gustaba mantener una forma corpórea, por lo que cualquiera que pusiera un pie en el santuario inmediatamente notaría los trazos de la presencia de alguien. Su corazón se volvió pesado cuando recordó que todavía quedaban las cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, recuperó rápidamente su compostura y se apresuró a llegar antes al lugar para deshacerse de toda la evidencia relacionada con su presencia.  Limpió con la energía de mil demonios y se apresuró a dejar todo en su lugar, para luego ubicarse en el techo y esperar la llegada del otro. Se preguntó si era una buena idea aprovechar la compañía y engañarlo para obtener dinero o poder espiritual pero luego recordó que sus malas acciones solo provocarían que el hechizo se fortaleciera. Puso una mala cara pero se resignó a dejar sus intenciones deshonestas de lado.

El joven de túnicas blancas subió los escalones, observando el templo con alegría. Ingresó a este y todo se volvió sumamente silencioso. De repente, escuchó numerosos ruidos extraños que se asemejaban a golpes. Hua Cheng decidió bajar y espiar por una ventana. Una vez se acomodó debajo de ella, miró hacia el interior y se sorprendió.

El hombre estaba _cocinando_. En un _templo_.

Notó que sacaba ingredientes de una bolsa y los mezclaba con sumo cuidado en una olla que descansaba sobre las brasas. El fuego había sido encendido y la luz provocaba contrastes que hacían que el rostro del extraño se viera precioso. Incluso las vendas que llevaba alrededor del cuello lo hacían aún más atractivo. El espíritu consideró que el ser poseía alguna clase de don que lo hacía portador de una belleza inigualable, porque estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso. Aunque no podía apreciar su rostro completo, lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar bastaba para dejarlo sin habla.

Se quedó un rato así, contemplando al otro en silencio. Sus rasgos, que antes oscilaban entre el miedo y la desconfianza, se relajaron y se volvieron dulces. Anhelaba tener a alguien cerca, sentir el aroma a comida, sentir calor.

Si sus nueve colas fueran visibles, en este momento estarían moviéndose sin cesar. 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que la persona ya no se hallaba dentro del templo.

“¿Tienes hambre?” 

Hua Cheng giró la cabeza tan rápido y a tal ángulo que si no hubiese sido un espíritu probablemente habría muerto en ese instante. Se quedó en silencio, enojado consigo mismo por haber sido descubierto.

“¡Disculpa! No quise asustarte.” El hombre podía sentir su reticencia. “No tengas miedo. Me siento mal por ocupar tu templo así que quería ofrecerte algo de comer.”

El espíritu entendió al ver su sonrisa gentil que no poseía ninguna malicia. Se paró y aceptó el tazón que ese ser cálido le ofrecía.

“Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a ver gente así que no supe como reaccionar.”

“¡Es entendible!” dijo de forma amable. “Mi nombre es Xie Lian.”

“...” Hua Cheng se quedó admirando ese bello nombre por unos momentos antes de responder, “Hua Cheng.”

“Entremos a comer antes de que se enfríe la comida, Hua Cheng.”

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del templo. De repente, Hua Cheng se volvió consciente de su apariencia y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Él no era tan atractivo como el hombre que ahora se hallaba comiendo a su lado. Sintió ganas de cambiar su apariencia, de borrar las imperfecciones de su rostro, específicamente ese ojo que le faltaba y que tapaba con un parche.

“¿Sabe bien lo que preparé?” Xie Lian interpretó mal la expresión de su cara.

“Es lo más delicioso que he probado alguna vez.” Hua Cheng fue totalmente sincero.

Xie Lian sonrió.

“¿Qué hace alguien como tú, un espíritu zorro, encerrado en un templo?”

Hua Cheng casi deja caer el tazón. No sabía si debía temerle al hombre que parecía ser tan amable y cuya apariencia hacía que le doliera el pecho.

“Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo. Pero seguramente  _ gege _ debe saberlo.”

Xie Lian pareció sonrojarse, pero Hua Cheng no sabía si era una ilusión producto del fuego.

“Sentí el hechizo al acercarme a la zona, pero en realidad no detecté algún tipo de energía maliciosa. Aunque por las características del encantamiento supe cuál era la clase de criatura a la que restringía, al notar que me seguías solo se me ocurrió pensar en lo solo que debiste haber estado todo este tiempo.” Xie Lian confesó.

Así que al final incluso se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía. Simplemente había fingido no hacerlo, pensó  Hua Cheng. Se sintió tonto por no haberse dado cuenta, pero su corazón fue tocado por la empatía y la preocupación sincera del otro.

“Quería hacerte compañía, así que preparé algo para comer. Lo siento mucho Hua Cheng.”

“Gracias.” El espíritu sonrió.

Xie Lian sonrió de vuelta y añadió “Me gusta tu sonrisa.”

Era un comentario inocente, pero Hua Cheng sintió su sangre hervir y su corazón palpitar. 

“Si te agrada, entonces sonreiré más seguido para tí.”

Se sintió torpe. ¿Sonreír más seguido? Nunca volverían a verse. 

“Sé que eres un Dios.” Ahora era su turno de sorprender al otro. “También eres más grande que yo, ¿verdad, gege?”

“Parece que no soy el único que descubrió un par de cosas hoy. Pero ya no soy un Dios.”

La tristeza oscureció esos bellos ojos por un instante tan corto que Hua Cheng podría haber jurado que vio mal, pero no era así. Decidió no tocar el tema. Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Xie Lian habló.

“¿Puedo pedirte algo?”

“¿Qué es, gege?”

“¿Puedes por favor mostrarme tu verdadera apariencia?”

Hua Cheng sonrió.

“¿Gege está interesado en mí?”

Xie Lian enrojeció, esta vez era visible.

“Solo tengo curiosidad.”

Hua Cheng se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Xie Lian. Sus nueve colas se hicieron visibles, su pelaje brillante se asemejaba al carmesí. El invitado no pudo evitar exclamar un “¡Oh!” de sorpresa y admiración, como si ese espíritu que tenía delante suyo fuera… hermoso. Así se sintió el zorro al vislumbrar la mirada del otro. Eso le gustó. Se dio cuenta de que quería pasar más tiempo cerca de él, de que quería acompañarlo a donde fuera, al menos por un tiempo. Debería haberse sentido vulnerable por ello, pero solo pudo sentir que finalmente tenía algo que quería hacer.

Luego de esto, ambos continuaron comiendo y charlando como si fueran viejos amigos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el alba los recibió profundamente dormidos. 

Cuando despertaron, se dirigieron hacía donde se hallaba la carreta de Xie Lian y Hua Cheng se dedicó a arreglarla. El espíritu se sentía liviano, como si un gran peso hubiera desaparecido de su espalda. No podía evitar hacer comentarios a propósito a la otra persona, alegrándose cada vez que lograba hacerle sonreír. 

“Hua Cheng.”

“¿Qué ocurre gege?”

“Parece que tu suerte es muy buena.”

Hua Cheng lo miró con extrañeza.

“¿No lo has notado?”

¿Notar el qué? Entonces se dio cuenta.  _ El hechizo.  _ Se había roto. Era libre. 

Se quedó procesando la novedad en silencio, incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué decir. Hacía muchos años que no ponía un pie en una ciudad humana, no se sentía preparado para comenzar hoy. Su repentina libertad lo había dejado desorientado. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se habían roto las cadenas que lo ataban a ese lugar? Supuso que tenía que ver con Xie Lian, su estrella de la buena suerte. Sonrió inconscientemente y comprendió que había algo que quería hacer.

“Ya que soy libre, ¿puedo acompañar a gege?”

“Para ser honesto, no tengo la mejor de las suertes y apenas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo, Hua Cheng. Dudo que sea bueno que estés a mi lado.” Xie Lian se frotó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado.

“No importa. Puedo ayudarte.” Hua Cheng hizo una pausa antes de agregar, “Puedes ya no ser un Dios, pero para mí tu amabilidad hacia mí hace que estés por encima de todos ellos. Si no me aceptas como un compañero, acéptame como tu seguidor.”

Xie Lian se quedó sin palabras. Vio que el espíritu era sincero y de buen corazón. Tuvo que admitir en su interior que desde ayer a la noche, estando a su lado se había sentido tranquilo y alegre. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en la que se había sentido así. Sus sentimientos se desbocaron en su corazón y logró reconocer uno en especial, uno que creía que había perdido.

“Puedes acompañarme si quieres. Yo…” suspiró levemente y prosiguió, mirando fijamente a Hua Cheng. “A tu lado me siento seguro.”

**Author's Note:**

> El encantamiento solo lo ataba por un par de siglos al templo, pero podía aumentar la cantidad de años mientras realizara acciones negativas hacia las personas que lo visitaban. Por el contrario, realizar acciones positivas de corazón lo reducía considerablemente. Hua Cheng sabía esto pero nunca recibió la visita de nadie como para intentar reducir su tiempo de condena.


End file.
